El arcoíris que cayó del cielo
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Draco cree estar viviendo el mismo relato de terror que leyó en algún cuento. Sí, sí, ése donde algo horripilante cayó del cielo y transformó las vidas de los protagonistas por completo. Oneshot Harry/Draco o algo así . SLASH.


**Título: El arcoíris que cayó del cielo  
><strong>**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco. O algo así.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a aquellos que han pagado caro por una parte de los derechos de semejante negociazo.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Referencias a relaciones heterosexuales pasadas.

**Resumen: **Draco cree estar viviendo el mismo relato de terror que leyó en algún cuento. Sí, sí, ése donde algo horripilante cayó del cielo y transformó las vidas de los protagonistas por completo.

****Notas: ****

1. Muchas gracias a Suiris y a Isobelhawk por leer y comentar. ¡Las echo mucho de menos, girls! :-(

2. El cuento al que se refiere Draco es "El color que cayó del cielo" ("The colour out of space") de H.P. Lovecraft.

3. Este oneshot fue escrito para participar en el Primer Concurso de Fanfics de El Coliseo (en el LiveJournal). Lo escribí hace casi un año. Cuando todavía Harry y Draco eran mi OTP...

* * *

><p><strong>El arcoíris que cayó del cielo<strong>

Queridísima Pansy.

Espero que ya estés lo suficientemente despierta como para leer esto pero no lo suficientemente furiosa como para aplicarle un _incendio_. Te sugiero que te abstengas de quemar o romper la carta, pues no dejaré ninguna copia y esta se autodestruirá inmediatamente después de que hayas terminado de leer. Te garantizo, como que me llamo Malfoy, que cada palabra vale la pena ser leída con atención. Ah, y también te recomiendo no desayunar hasta terminar, aunque quizá te caería bien tomar algo contra las náuseas, como una galleta salada o un vaso de agua… después no digas que no te lo advertí, cariño.

Toma nota del hecho de que estoy robándole valiosas horas a mi sagrado sueño solamente para que tú tengas el privilegio supremo de ser la primera en enterarte de lo que estoy viviendo. Y no lo hago por ti, sino por mí y porque sé que si Blaise se entera antes que tú, jamás me lo perdonarás. Así que pórtate agradecida y no critiques mi prisa; en todo caso, tendrás que comprender que es natural que la carta parezca un poco menos elegante de lo usual pues tengo gran urgencia en terminar de redactarla.

Bien, entonces, si no la destruiste y ya comiste algo, comencemos.

¿Recuerdas aquel viejo cuento donde un meteorito de color extraño cae a una granja y se traga toda la vida a su alrededor, acabando con la familia que vivía ahí? ¿Aquella cosa que no era ni luz, ni gas, ni nada tangible pero que siempre andaba por ahí, moviéndose discretamente y aterrorizando y devorando a las personas? El autor lo describe como un ente extraterrestre con poderes más allá de tu imaginación; una cosa que primero se hizo amo de las mentes de los habitantes, y después, de sus cuerpos. Y al final, todos esos muggles terminaron muertos.

Una lástima, en verdad.

A lo que me refiero es que es una lástima que yo no pueda tener un juguete de ésos para mandarlo directo a esa cueva maloliente que la gente llama "La Madriguera". ¡Imagina la aportación al bienestar mundial que se podría obtener con la desaparición de toda la panda de pelirrojos que ahí cohabita! (comenzando con la comadrejilla descocada que es lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido a la humanidad)

Pero no… Supongo que no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Tendré que conformarme con lo que soy al momento: asquerosamente rico, irresistiblemente guapo y tortuosamente inteligente, además de ser el padre del hijo más hermoso del mundo mágico (ahora no podrás negar que fue una buena movida haberme casado con Astoria Greengrass. Que haya resultado ser una hija de puta, ése ya es otro cantar, pero al menos me ha dado el varoncito más guapo en toda la historia de la familia Malfoy. Por cierto, espero que por fin dejes de recriminarme haber dado ese paso en vez de haberme manifestado gay declarado, porque si te hubiera hecho caso, tu pequeño Graham Goyle no tendría el compañero de juegos ahora que tiene en mi Scorp. Y si Scorpius no hubiera existido, tampoco hubiese acontecido lo que hoy me motiva a escribirte esta apresurada misiva –bien dicen que no hay maldición que no provea un bien mayor. Sigue leyendo y comprenderás a lo que me refiero).

Ahora permíteme pasar al punto verdaderamente importante de esta carta. Sí, sí, ese punto vital que me hace escribirte a media noche para que mañana a primera hora (o sea, hoy, para ti) mi lechuza te despierte de madrugada y la furia que vas a experimentar por ello me consuele a mí un poco de mis desgracias (lo lamento por el pobre Greg, pero él tendrá que comprender. Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que seguro se ganará el Cielo sólo por aguantarte).

Pero tú, tú tienes que sufrir conmigo, Pans. Si no es empáticamente, entonces lo será a la fuerza. Porque para eso son los amigos, faltaba más, y si mal no recuerdo, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que en Slytherin encontraríamos lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a amistad. O al menos eso es lo que me han dicho que proclama el adefesio, porque conmigo no tuvo que realizar ninguna labor de convencimiento.

Bueno, como te iba diciendo, resulta que a mí me ha pasado como a esa desgraciada familia del cuento. Sí, exacto. Ha caído aquí, justamente en el mismísimo jardín de la Mansión, mi propio meteorito de color raro. Bueno, la verdad es que es más bien del tipo multicolor. Y tampoco diría que se trata de un meteorito con una forma de vida rara y desconocida en su interior, sino más bien…

Te diré la verdad sin más rodeos, aunque he de confesar que tarea fácil no es.

Lo que aterrizó en mi jardín fue una motocicleta (sí, esos aparatos con dos ruedas que los muggles usan para transportarse) que, al igual que el meteorito, venía acompañada de la forma de vida más horripilante que te puedas imaginar. No en su interior, pero sí montada en ella. En la motocicleta. Y bien montada, o sea, con las dos piernas a su alrededor y con el trasero apoyado en el asiento de cuero negro. Um, sí. Como si el jinete y su aparato infernal formaran un solo ente diabólico, te podrás imaginar qué cuadro de horror.

¿Alguna vez te conté el fetiche que tengo con los hombres en vaqueros de color negro? Bueno, tal vez no te lo conté porque justo apenas lo acabo de descubrir. Fue alarmante, te lo juro, toda una vergüenza. Súmale eso al hecho de que esos vaqueros enfundaban los muslos más duros que he visto jamás y que precisamente eran los que estaban montados en esa moto, y tendrás a un pobre e inocente Malfoy regando el jardín de su Mansión con sus propias y aristocráticas babas. No que el fulano en cuestión se haya dado cuenta de eso, por supuesto. Primero muerto que atrapado en "observación-de-sujeto-potencialmente-bueno".

Pero creo que mejor te narraré con detalles lo que sucedió desde el principio.

Todo comenzó hace tres días. Hacía una hermosa mañana en Wiltshire –ya sabes qué buen clima tenemos por la región. Era uno de ésos días fragantes y luminosos que te invitan a salir a contemplar a tus elfos cazar gnomos del jardín para mandarlos a volar al del vecino. Así que haciendo caso del llamado de la Naturaleza, le pedí a la servidumbre que me sirviera el desayuno en la terraza principal.

En eso estaba, disfrutando de un momento de paz y soledad antes de que Scorpius despertara y recordara que tiene padre, cuando algo terrible, ruidoso, calzado con botas de cuero y –como te dije antes- _colorido_, llegó a perturbar mi tranquilidad.

Harry Potter. Era ni más ni menos que el puto Niño-que-vivió, aterrizando encima de mi muy hermosamente cuidado jardín de rosas, montado en una enorme motocicleta _Triumph _modelo 59 color blanco y negro –no preguntes cómo sé eso-, vistiendo unos ajustadísimos vaqueros negros y –horror de los horrores- una camiseta gris deslavado que tenía un arcoíris al frente y la hortera leyenda: "_Show your true colors_".

¡¿Puedes creer semejante mal gusto? Yo casi me desmayo sólo de ver eso. Olvídate de la olla de oro al final del arcoíris; lo único que encontrarás es al marica más ordinario de todos los tiempos.

Y eso que aún no he comenzado a quejarme de que Potter traía el cabello más despeinado de lo que se lo había visto jamás, que hizo tanto estruendo al llegar que por su culpa casi le da un soponcio a la vieja elfina Zory y que me arruinó la mitad de mi bello jardín.

Cómo podrás suponer, me levanté de mi asiento hecho una completa –pero elegante- furia y dispuesto a demandar por una reparación del daño. Saqué mi varita aun antes de que Zory terminara de desmayarse y rompiera mi hermoso juego de té en el proceso –situación que sólo me enojó más-, así que caminé a grandes zancadas hasta el jardín de rosas dispuesto a hechizar al cretino y mandarlo de regreso a Londres con el culo hinchado a causa todos los _crucios _que pensaba propinarle.

"¡POTTER!", le grité. "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Sin esperar respuesta, apunté mi varita directo a su cara de pazguato. "¡Te doy tres segundos para que enciendas de nuevo esa máquina infernal y te largues de…! De… Aquí."

Las pausas anteriores se debieron a que de pronto caí en la cuenta de que Potter no podía haber irrumpido de esa manera dentro de los jardines de la Mansión, ni volando ni de cualquier otro modo, al menos de que…

Con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo (ENORME y pedante, en serio. El cabrón debería haber sido Slytherin), Potter sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su chaqueta de cuero y lo tendió hacia mí, confirmando mis más terribles sospechas.

El idiota traía una invitación.

Como recordarás (o tal vez no, considerando que tú siempre has tenido vía libre), para poder entrar a la Mansión basta con tener en tu poder una invitación escrita con el puño y letra de un Malfoy. Las protecciones reconocen la magia en esas notas y permiten el paso del portador.

Entonces ¿quién había invitado a Potter, considerando que Astoria y yo somos los únicos Malfoy que quedan? (No que Astoria se lo merezca mucho, la verdad, pero esa ya es otra historia).

Ah, no. Espera. No. No-podía-ser.

Con la duda carcomiéndome las entrañas, llegué hasta Potter y le arrebaté aquel papel. Lo desdoblé con prisa, temblando de gran indignación (la cual aumentó en grado sumo cuando me di cuenta de que las piernas de Potter lucían _tan_ bien enfundadas en esos vaqueros negros, y que el cabrón se miraba jodidamente sexy arriba de esa vieja y anticuada motocicleta voladora, y por supuesto que todo eso no era _nada _justo, y menos para los homosexuales en abstinencia como yo).

"¿Scorpius?", susurré al leer su firma en la nota. Levanté mi rostro hacia Potter. Éste sólo me sonrió más, llevando mi furia a unos niveles estratosféricos que seguramente su puta moto jamás podría alcanzar. "¿SCORPIUS?", repetí, ahora dirigiendo mi melodioso grito hacia la casa, confiando en que algún elfo me escucharía e iría a buscar a mi heredero antes de que yo explotara.

Creo que eso bastó para sacar a Zory de su estupor, porque la vi corriendo hacia el interior aun antes de que yo terminara de gritar.

Me giré hacia Potter, agitando el papel ante su nariz.

"Esto… _esto _no significa nada, Potter. Y _tú",_ dije, poniendo asesino énfasis en el pronombre, "estás demente al haber aceptado la invitación de un niño de ocho años que obviamente todavía no sabe lo que hace, que no tiene el permiso de su padre para traer a nadie a casa y que no tiene idea de la calaña de la que está hecha su… su _héroe _deportivo", concluí con desprecio al recordar los rumores sobre las bacanales en las que, se dice, Potter participa con gran entusiasmo.

Siendo la estrella de quidditch que es, resulta hasta cierto punto natural que los niños sin criterio ni conocimiento de lo que es verdaderamente bueno estén hechizados con él. Y así, con esa falta de sentido común, resultaba que Scorpius había invitado a Potter a pasar a visitarlo a la Mansión.

"Tengo unos días de descanso y me dirigía hacia Holyhead a visitar a Ginny", dijo él como si tal cosa. "Y como Wiltshire me queda de camino, pensé que podía pasarme a charlar un momento con tu hijo. No tenía idea de que tú no sabías nada al respecto, Malfoy. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso", murmuró mirándome de arriba abajo, "creo recordar que tú te muestras tan entusiasmado como tu pequeño en los partidos en los que me han ido a ver."

Sentí que la cabeza se me prendía en llamas (sin mencionar las mejillas y mi restante anatomía). Sobre todo porque Potter no dejaba de sonreír ni un puto momento con algo que era descarada coquetería.

Además, saber que Potter iba a ver a la comadrejilla me enfureció porque… pues porque eso demostraba que era más falso e hipócrita que la sonrisa postiza de Lockhart. ¿No se supone que el estúpido es más marica que las mariposas de mi jardín de rosas que él y su jodida moto estaban aplastando? ¿Que su relación con la Weasley es una fachada y nada más? Después de todo, ¿no traía un maldito arcoíris en la camiseta? O sea… ¿a quién quiere engañar?

"Mentira, Potter", le espeté con odio. "Wiltshire no queda de camino entre Londres y Holyhead. Tienes que dar un buen rodeo y lo sabes bien. Además, cuando Scorpius y yo vamos al estadio, no es para verte a ti, grandísimo megalómano, si no para apoyar al equipo completo."

"Oh-por-Merlín", jadeó una voz infantil detrás de mí. "¡Es HARRY POTTER! ¡AAAHH, papá, Graham se va a morir de envidia cuando lo sepa!"

Me giré hacia Scorpius, pero mi vástago, querido y adorado _hasta_ ese preciso momento, corrió hacia dentro de la casa antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. De nuevo encaré a Potter, temblando ya del furor.

"Te exijo que salgas de aquí", mascullé, "porque si no…"

"Vamos, Malfoy", susurró Potter, interrumpiéndome. "No seas así. Scorpius es sólo un niño, no tiene culpa de nuestras viejas rencillas. Te prometo que sólo le firmaré algún autógrafo, hablaré con él un par de minutos y entonces me marcharé."

Levanté mi varita hacia él, dispuesto a demostrarle por dónde podía meterse sus autógrafos, cuando Scorpius irrumpió otra vez.

"¡SEÑOR POTTER!" gritó mientras corría hacia nosotros, cargando un póster del idiota y su cámara fotográfica. "¿Podría firmarme esto? ¿Podría tomarse una foto conmigo? ¿Le puede firmar algo a mi amigo Graham? ¡PAPÁ!" berreó junto a mí, terminando de aniquilar las pocas células intactas de mis tímpanos que no habían resultado dañadas después del estrépito de la motocicleta. "¡Tómanos una foto!"

Me arrojó la cámara y se lanzó a los brazos de Potter, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de bajarse de su monstruosidad motorizada. Potter se rió con ganas ante el entusiasmo tan poco usual de Scorpius y lo abrazó con algo que, Merlín me perdone, parecía cariño. Seguro leyó la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigí, porque me dijo:

"Realmente me encantan los niños. Y el tuyo es tan simpático, Malfoy", confesó en voz baja mirando a mi hijo intensamente. Le preguntó: "Te llamas Scorpius, ¿verdad?". Scorp asintió. "¿Y sólo tienes ocho años?" Otro asentimiento. "Wow, yo hubiera jurado por la carta que me enviaste que eras mucho mayor. ¡Eres muy inteligente!"

¿Ahora entiendes, querida amiga, por qué te digo que esto parece sacado de una historia de terror? ¿Puedes imaginarme a mí, obligado –por amor a mi hijo, incapaz de negarle nada y menos después de que su madre se largara con otro mago- a aceptar la visita de ese cretino y permitir que conviviera con él?

"No voy a tomar ninguna foto tuya con mi hijo mientras vistes esa… _cosa", _dije, mirando con profundo asco hacia su indecente camiseta.

Potter bajó la vista hacia sus prendas, sonriendo como si apenas se percatara de la porquería que traía puesta.

"Tienes razón, no creo que sea muy… apropiado", dijo, riéndose y depositando a un renuente Scorpius en el pasto. Hizo la pantomima de querer quitarse la camiseta y yo casi me desmayo.

"¡¿Qué haces?", exclamé con voz estrangulada cuando unos deliciosos y marcados músculos abdominales quedaron a la vista. "¿No eres mago, Potter? ¡Simplemente transfórmala, por Dios!"

Potter y Scorpius intercambiaron risitas de complicidad, como si ya se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en que yo no era más que un viejo cascarrabias arruina-momentos. Entonces, Potter transformó su camiseta en otra mucho más presentable con los colores y el escudo de su equipo, y Scorpius chilló de emoción.

Y el niño siguió chillando y emocionándose mientras tomaba fotos y más cuando Potter aceptó quedarse a almorzar con nosotros. Luego, casi se muere del gusto cuando, después de comer, Potter le sugirió salir al jardín a volar. Fue "casi" conmovedor" ver al mismísimo Potter enseñándole jugadas de quidditch a mi propio hijo.

Volaron hasta que el sol se ocultó, y en vista de que ya había oscurecido, le sugerí a Potter que se quedara a cenar y a pernoctar en la Mansión sólo por esa ocasión, situación que llevó a mi pequeño Scorpius a un éxtasis total. Nunca en la vida lo había visto tan agradecido.

Las cosas que uno hace por sus hijos.

Después de todo, Pans, tú me conoces. En el fondo soy un alma buena y caritativa que no podía permitiría que le sucediera algo malo al ídolo de mi hijo en el largo, solitario y oscuro camino hasta Holyhead. Cabe aclarar que lo hice sólo por Scorpius y nada más, y no porque yo tuviera algún oculto interés en que Potter no llegara allá. Potter, por su parte, no hizo mucho por negarse, la verdad.

Eso fue hace tres días. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que puede suceder en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo? En serio, querida, te sorprenderías.

Por cierto, Potter te manda saludos. Está justo aquí a mi lado, apenas despertando y molestándome para que ya termine de escribir. Así que me despido. A propósito, ¿cuándo puedes traer a Graham a la Mansión? Potter insiste en querer conocerlo desde que Scorp le dijo que también es admirador suyo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Su arrogancia llega más alto que su endiablada moto voladora, Pans. No que yo ya la haya probado, claro. Bueno, de ese tema hablaremos luego.

Un beso.

Draco.

PD. Tal como le sucedió a la familia del cuento, lo que me cayó del cielo también ha trastornado mi vida por completo. Pero si me lo preguntas en persona, me negaré a reconocerlo.

PD. 2 Esta carta se autodestruirá YA. No se la arrojes al pobre Greg, que suficiente tiene con soportar tu mal genio.


End file.
